You're not alone
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: '¿Steve? ', fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de desvanecerse y encontrarse solo...o puede que haya alguien más que se sienta de esa manera/ Este fanfic participa en el reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark.


**Me dio pena cuando vi a Steve y a Rocket afectados por la muerte de su** **amigo...e hijo, respectivamente. Pero si es cierto lo del Mundo del Alma, me puse a pensar como estarían Bucky y Groot (y el resto pero el one-shoot tiene a esos dos de protagonistas). Luego de ver las pequeñas interacciones Bucky-Rocket y Steve-Groot, surgieron cosas que sirvieron para este one-shoot.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Bucky Barnes/White Wolf ni Groot me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños (MCU). _Este fanfic participa en el reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark._**

* * *

-¿Steve?

Luego de verse a sí mismo transformándose en cenizas, mirar a su mejor amigo, dio un paso...y se volvió oscuridad.

 _¿Eso es la muerte?_

No era un vacío. Seguía _sintiendo_ , de la misma manera que antes, solo que ahora no tenía idea de en donde. Ni cuando. Ni que era.

 _Debo abrir los ojos._ Se ordenó a sí mismo a dicha acción.

Un cielo anaranjado. Como las puestas de sol en Wakanda.

 _¿Una pesadilla?_

¿Por qué sentía que estaba dentro de un mal sueño del que no podría despertar?

Se sentó, movió sus extremidades frente a él. Como si hace segundos no los hubiera visto desintegrarse. Tocó su cara, su barba seguía ahí y el resto de su rostro.

 _¿Donde estaba?_

 _Estaba solo._

Se puso de pie sin problema alguno. Vio el suelo, que era un reflejo del cielo mismo. El horizonte no tenía fin, pero se sentía asfixiado. Como si estuviera dentro de algo y no sabía que nombre ponerle.

Debía tranquilizarse. Esto no es como HYDRA, que lo encerraban y le inducían al sueño criogenico forzadamente (de ahí su claustrofobia). De seguro Steve haría algo, sí es que estaba bien. Él igual, aunque tuviera más dudas que respuestas.

Empezó a caminar en una dirección al azar, pero seguía pareciendo la misma imagen de un horizonte infinito.

 _Como quisiera que fueran como la selva de Wakanda._

Un parpadeo después y eso mismo se encontraba. Los árboles, el pasto, pero con el color anaranjado cayendo sobre el verde. Todo se volvía más bizarro cada segundo.

Entonces su oído captó un murmullo. No. Un sollozo.

Se puso en posición y buscó su arma. Lamentablemente, recordó que no vino con él.

Daba igual, pelearía con los puños. Le fue suficiente antes, ahora no debería ser la diferencia. ¿Cierto?

Se apoyó en uno de los troncos gruesos, el más cercano al ruido. Con paso sigiloso se preparó para dar una mirada. Pero solo vio...troncos. No, aguarden, uno no parecía un tronco normal.

Bucky vio moverse al extraño trozo de madera, y reconoció al acompañante del dios del trueno; "Tronco", lo llamó el asgardiano. Ese mismo que juntaba sus ¿piernas? y escondía su ¿cara? entre ellas; él lloraba.

Su postura se relajó, pero sus pasos siguieron siendo precavidos.

-Oye.

El otro se tensó y levanto la mirada. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, en los que el moreno se estaba arrepintiendo de relajarse. El ser de madera podía atacarlo, lo vio hacerlo y fue aterrador.

-Yo soy Groot-musito con voz tenue.

¿Se estaba...presentando? Pensó que le estaría pidiendo respuestas o algo similar a lo que le pasaba.

-Eh...Yo soy Bucky-dice.

-Yo soy Groot-repitió para su desconcierto.

-Sí...ya lo dijiste-era muy confuso.

-Yo soy Groot-ahora fruncía el ceño.

Bucky comprendió-No te estas presentando. Tu dialecto solo se conforma de "Yo soy Groot", ¿o me equivoco?

-Yo soy Groot-le dijo con un tono respondón.

-Lo tomaré como un "sí"-dice.

Groot, o suponía que era ese su nombre, volvió a encogerse en su lugar, desviando la mirada. Parecía avergonzado. Tal vez de que lo atraparan llorando.

Su apariencia era escualida, adolescente...familiar.

Bucky se mordió el labio interno, al descubrir la similitud con un chico de Brooklyn al que era muy allegado. Uno al que no reconoció hace más de 70 años cuando lo rescato de una base de HYDRA. Una gran semejanza fisica (exceptuando que uno esta hecho de madera).

No supó como se acercó y rodeo con un brazo (no el metálico) los hombros del chico. Ja, incluso rodearlo le da la misma sensación cuando rodeaba al Steve en su juventud.

Groot lo miró sin comprender a que vino aquello.

-No eres el único asustado-dice.

-Yo soy Groot-espeta.

-Claro que tienes miedo-le responde-Admitirlo no demuestra debilidad-el otro parece sorprendido. No era muy común que otros le entendieran. Otros que no fueran los Guardianes, Thor (en última instancia) y...Rocket.

Pensar en el genio hizo que las ganas de llorar regresaran.

-Vamos-volvió a decir Bucky-Te vi pelear en Wakanda, y eras sorprendente. Igual que ese raro mapache que quería mi brazo-la mención de Rocket generó total atención al soldado. Claro que el mismo lo entendió-Eres un muy buen amigo de ese tipo-afirmo.

-Yo soy Groot- ' _No, es mi papá',_ eso hubiera dicho o se le hubiera entendido de ser posible.

-Mi mejor amigo también estaba ahí. Su nombre es Steve.

-¡Yo soy Groot!-exclama. _'¡Yo lo conocí!'._

 _-_ Tal vez lo hayas conocido. Supongo-las lágrimas desaparecieron, pero las marcas seguían ahí. El joven estaba distraído con esa rara conversación-...Me recuerdas a él.

-¿Yo soy Groot?- _'¿En serio te recuerdo a ese tipo que era igual de musculoso que Thor?'._

-Sí, te preguntarás que porque me recuerdas a un tipo que podría partir a cualquiera en dos usando solo sus manos-el adolescente asintió-Porque antes de esos músculos...era como tú. Flaco y bajo.

-Yo soy Groot-dice con un tono de disgusto. _'Entonces te parezco flaco y bajo. Que cumplido'._

-...pero valiente. Muy valiente. Peleando contra abusivos para que no dañen a otros, usándose como un escudo-el ex-soldado del invierno le sonrió-Cuando te vi pelear pensé en eso. Incluso ahora.

-¿Yo soy Groot..?- _'¿Ahora? ¿En mi momento de debilidad?'._

 _-_ No tienes que enfrentarte esto solo-más que una afirmación solo para su compañero, era también para él-Saldremos de esto. Solo que aún no sabemos el 'cómo'.

-...Yo soy Groot-dice levantándose de su sitio _'...Lo encontraremos. Dalo por seguro'._

-Me alegra que te hayas puesto optimista-le sigue en acción.

Groot le sonríe agradecido, y Bucky le responde de la misma manera.

-Bien chico-dice-si te encontre a ti, puede que hayan más. No se quienes serán, pero espero que los encontremos pronto.

-¡Yo soy Groot!-afirma con un tono más animado.

Caminaron juntos por...o saben cuanto tiempo. Hasta que, desde lejos Bucky reconoció la silueta de T'challa, Sam y una nada alegre Wanda. El soldado aún así no se separo del joven tronco, y éste lo prefería así.

De esa manera, tanto Bucky como Groot dejaron de sentirse solos en esa tierra desconocida.

* * *

 **Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


End file.
